Happy New Years Love
by Gaaragirl2020
Summary: Sasuke wants to make this New Years memorable for the one he loves. SasuNeji


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Nor do I own New Years…OK?! Yeah...I'm drinking champagne just to warn you. I start to write this at 12:16. Hope you like it! Happy New Years! 2007 to 2008! WOOT!

Happy New Years Love

It was loud as everyone talked while waiting for midnight. It was going to be a new year tonight and obviously no one could sit still. Only an hour left, and Sasuke wanted to make the person he loved have a memorable new year. He made his way through the crowd. He finally spotted the coffee brown hair.

xXx

Neji looked around for the Uchiha. Where had he gone?

He had just been at the bar…

He gasped as arms encircled his waist. He immediately turned in them to face his captor.

"Sasuke…" Neji's eyes widened in surprise.

Okay, Sasuke had found him. Made it easier.

"come." Sasuke took Neji's hand and led him up to the second floor of the club.

Neji inwardly gasped again. This floor only consisted of bedrooms for…

Sex.

Did Sasuke?..

Holy Shit, He couldn't wait.

xXx

Sasuke pushed Neji onto the bed. Neji's hair splayed around his face and it almost looked like a halo. But he knew Neji wasn't an angel…He was a tainted angel. And he would be even more tainted from what they were going to be doing 'til midnight.

Sasuke crawled over Neji.

"Off these go." Sasuke quickly stripped Neji of his clothes. Neji, now naked, helped Sasuke out of his clothes.

Sasuke smirked set his watch to go off at midnight then laid it down on the bedside table.

He then began to attack Neji's neck with hot, wet kisses. Neji moaned wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke!…" Neji gasped as Sasuke licked his navel then let his tongue dip in. He swirled it around making Neji grip his shoulders. Sasuke looked up at Neji.

"I hate teasing." Neji blushed then looked away. Sasuke chuckled, Neji looked absolutely adorable.

_Now to make him mine…_

xXx

Neji groaned as Sasuke kissed the inside of his thighs. Very close to his aching member.

Neji snapped his head back when Sasuke suddenly licked the head.

"ah..Sasuke.." He moaned.

Sasuke licked up the bottom and then took Neji fully into his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down his length.

Sasuke's tongue flicked and swirled along his member.

_I'm coming close…_

Neji shut his eyes as Sasuke sucked and moved faster.

He cried out as he came. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke swallowed Neji's seed graciously.

"We're not done yet.." Sasuke huskily whispered.

He was pleased to see Neji was getting hard again.

He reached in to the drawer of the table and pulled out a bottle. The club replaced the lube every time someone used a room, so people didn't have to use already used bottles. That would be plain sick.

Neji's eyes widened when he saw what Sasuke was doing. But Sasuke could see the evident desire in those eyes.

He coated himself then squeezed some onto his fingers.

He spread Neji's legs and began to probe Neji's entrance. Neji squirmed in discomfort.

Sasuke began to thrust his fingers in and out. He changed direction and Neji cried out.

"ah! Sasuke there..again!"

Exactly what he had been looking for. When he saw that Neji was ready he removed his fingers ignoring Neji's protests.

He positioned himself at Neji's entrance.

"Neji?.." Sasuke asked even though they were at a point of no return.

"I'm ready."

That said Sasuke slowly slid himself in.

_Ugh..so hot and tight… _

It took all of Sasuke's concentration to not just fuck the mercilessly.

He waited for Neji to get accustomed to Sasuke being inside of him.

"Move, Sasuke."

Sasuke obliged. He pulled out so only the head was still in, then he thrust deep inside of him.

Neji made sounds that Sasuke didn't even know he could make.

"AH! SASUKE!" Neji screamed as Sasuke found his prostate. He thrusted into it repeatedly.

_Neji's going to come…_

He felt himself coming close too.

Sasuke's hand found Neji's rock hard member and began to stroke it in time to the thrusts.

"SASUKE!" Neji came. White liquid streams hitting in between their stomachs.

A few more thrusts and Sasuke also came screaming Neji's name.

Sasuke collapsed onto his lover. Both panting to get lost air back into their lungs.

"amazing…" Neji mumbled. "I love you Sasuke.."

"I love y-

Sasuke was interrupted by all the voices down stairs combining to count down the seconds remaining 'til midnight and the new year.

"10!"

"I love you Neji."

"9!"

"I love you too Sasuke."

"8!"

Sasuke kissed Neji who still lay comfortably under him.

"7-6-5-4-3-2- "

"1!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

"Happy New Year baby.." Sasuke whispered against his lover's lips.

"you too."

xXx

They both looked forward to the promises of the new year to come. And surprisingly, they both fell asleep even through the noise and laughter of the people downstairs.

Xxx

I end this at 4:48 January 1, 2008. Too bad I couldn't finish it last night. Oh well,…Hope you all had a Happy New Years and I also hope you enjoyed my story! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks again!


End file.
